Ai no Tenshi
by miss strawberry
Summary: They made him, but they were to naive. One-shot.


Kaneki was away at the moment that the pain hit her, she was too weak to scream for help, she was too weak to even move.

Touka let out a strangled moan as she tried moving but ended up falling off the bed. Using what little strength she had left she began to crawl.

She felt so tired; too tired, something wasn't right but she keep crawling her way down the corridor. Touka was able to spot Nishiki but was too weak to call out his name, though the sight of touka on the ground was a hard one to miss and immediately caught his attention.

Seeing her look so pale made Nishiki uneasy.

"For god sakes woman!" He rushed over to his friend, quick to pull her up on his arms, and place her back on the bed. "I will be right back, DO NOT MOVE" he ordered. _it's not like she was actually capable of actually going anywhere,_ touka thought but her response only came out as a strangled moan and a faint nod.

Nishiki left the room panic over his face as he tried to find anyone nearby that could help him with this newfound problem, _where was the stupid half ghoul when he needed him._ Usually he had been so close to base but of course with their luck he would be gone the one day he was needed the most.

First he had spotted Hinami and thank his lucky stars, that where Hinami was, Ayato was always nearby. _Those two were practically attached by the hips now a days._ Tsukiyama had been nearby to observe the scene, always the curious one, followed as Nishiki hauled them back to Toukas room. Ayato rushed to his sister's side, taking in her appearance and grabbed hold of her hand.

"What do you need us to do Nishiki?" Ayato asked, worried eyes still on Touka.

He was setting all the things that he needed nearby, not that it was much. Being underground didn't give them the luxury to have all the necessary tools he's need, but he'd have to make do with what was available.

"Towels for starters. i couldn't find many in the room and I'm going to need more." He said, eyes on Hinami who understood that the request was directed towards her. No way in hell Ayato was going to want to leave his sister's side right now. She rushed out to find some more.

Tsukiyama stayed by the door, his attention split between the events in the room and anything else that could come from the outside. Caution was key when it involved their group.

A soft mumble was heard from the bed, eyes quick to look at touka.

"I'm here, Touka it's going to be okay we're here." Ayato reassured her

her brows furrowed, these fools were treating her like a fragile doll, it didn't sit well with the usually strong woman.

doing her best to lift her head, she looked at Nishiki, thinking to herself that _he better have paid attention when he was in school._

"Okay Touka, one last push and this is going to be over, give me one last push"

 _It was almost over, thank god, heh god._ she thought, _maybe she should consider looking into religions after this, give the baby a nice biblical name. Yeah, she liked the idea of that._

Using all the strength she co-You need to take him out. now! - She ordered in between deep breaths.

\- What do you think I'm trying to do right now exactly? -

\- Something isn't right, i can feel it! hurry up and get him out stupid Nishiki - she replied through gritted teeth.

Nishiki took a deep breath and looked at Ayato, he was going to start. Ayato gave an understanding nod. Hinami rushes back into the room, frazzled hair and arms filled with towels and even scraps of cloth, anything she thought that would help, she brought.

She began dipping some of the scraps in water and wiping sweat off toukas face.

Touka used to take care of her like this when she would have a fever, it felt odd being the one who took care of her for a change as her big sister's pride rarely let anyone care for her like this.

At the foot of the bed, Nishiki was giving all his attention to helping touka but something was off, touka had been right. they needed to get this baby out and they needed to do it quick. He only concern was if he was capable of doing this properly. Determination quickly replaced his anxiety and shaking hands, he got to work.

A loud strangled cry left the room, so loud Hinami had winced at the sound briefly cursing her good hearing.

In the distance, this missing father stopped his planning, lifting his head from the map that once had all his attention. now the only thing on his mind was one thing. one person. touka.

In a second kaneki was rushing towards the base. towards the room she was in, he could feel it deep in his gut, she _needed_ him. They both knew she was close to her delivery date, yet he foolishly left to take care of some unfinished business. how could he have been so _careless._ If anything happened to Touka because he wasn't there - not that he was capable of much to begin with- but the thought of it alone had him pick up the pace, running faster than he had before.

Another cry erupted from the room, he was much closer now. Skidding to a halt and pushing past tsukiyama he took the sight in. Hinami and Ayato were by her side, Nishiki seemed to be in deep concentration.

Touka was the first in the room to notice his appearance, in between labored breaths and furrowed brows she managed a faint smile, hardly noticeable at all, before another pain caused her to yell. She didn't look how he remembered when he last saw her, her skin was sickly pale, dark circles around those eyes that he shined at him just hours ago. nothing about how she looked was right, it was _wrong._ something was wrong.

"She's been like this just little after you left" Ayato said, catching him up on the current events. Leaving his spot by his sister so her boyfriend could take his place.

uld muster, she pushed, she pushed with everything she had. her throat sore from yelling, that what came out sounded horrid and strained and _painful._

 _everything felt so painful._

"Everything is going to be okay, Touka" Kaneki said, running reassuring hands through her hair.

She didn't doubt that this would all be worth it, she would have a family with the man she loved, the pain was worth it.

And then everything was numb, the pain was gone, everyone in the room was silent.

A wail could be heard from the foot of the bed. Smiles had broke out throughout the room, Tsukiyama was the first the speak "Félicitations, my king, your prince has been born"

Kaneki let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding in, that turned into a smile, then a shaky laugh, "Touka look our son-" his happiness was cut brief.

Everyone was so caught in the moment, they only took their eyes off her for a second. They weren't prepared for such a sight.

She just laid there.

Hair drenched in sweat covering half her face and a mess on the pillow, deep breathes that made her chest rise and fall, but it was too slow.

"Don't leave me alone Touka" He cried, "not now, I need you!" he scream.

Everyone was shocked, she was dying in front their eyes, and there was nothing they could do, his friend has starting to lose his mind, Kaneki grabs Touka's body in his arms and he was crying, he was able to hear her weak breath.

"I love you Touka"

"I love you too" she replied in a soft voice, look at her and there it was, peace on her face, she have passed, Kaneki panic and let out an agonized scream, it echoed throughout the building, the feel of sorrow was there, everyone was quiet, except for the crying baby.

"Hinami take the baby away for this room, now" Nishiki said, she took the baby, and ran out the room.

Kaneki lost his composure and start to scream and throw stuff everywhere, he lose her, the only good thing that love him enough to sacrifice her own life for his stupid mistake. If he had been cautious, and take more care of her and pay more attention, if he hadn't have to be the King, he will be more time with her, but now is too late. Ayato was next to her grabbing her hand.

"Aneki, you were the last one of our family, don't leave, don't leave the kid that you wanted so hard, he is going to need his mother, I still need you" he cried out loud.

Nishiki was trying to bring her back to life with rcp and everything in his possibilities, nothing was working, she was gone. Even Tsukiyama was speechless, the room was full of silence now, Kaneki left, he look so out of himself, so pale and hopeless, he went to his room, where he continued crying and throwing all his stuff, tearing documents, he was weak, he wasn't able to live anymore.

Meanwhile back in the room, the grind faces of them were noticeable, they began to clean the room and get all ready to dispose of the body, she was not alive anymore, she wouldn't be there for her son, they were devastated.

After they clean everything, Nishiki and Ayato bath her body, she had to look presentable to met the creator, they put flowers around her, she looked so peaceful, even in her death she looked beautiful Tsukiyama said, they wait for Kaneki to show up, but he never did, he remind lock in his room, with all the pain in their hearts, they proceed to buried the body, everyone cried, some of them cry softly, some of they did not cry at all, and soon everything as everything started it was finished. They put flowers and a tombstone, and everyone went back to the base to continue with their lives.

The following days came with sadness and sorrow, and the fact that she was not going to came back, no after this one. Now Hinami takes care of the baby, sometimes Nishiki helps her, Ayato was there sometimes too, even Tsukiyama was there to change the clothes of the baby. Yomo saw the kid and eventually came to help hinami, but Kaneki still was lock in his room, he wasn't even eating, the fear of losing him too was there.

"If the idiot die, I will make sure to bring him back to life and kill him twice"

"Ayato" Hinami call upset for the things he said.

 _The time has no mercy._

It has been a month since that happen, the baby as they called have grown a lot, he looks like his mother, he had her violet purple eyes, but he had some of his father too like his hair and the shape of his nose. It has became a little light after the loss of Touka, the little kid was so alive but at this moment he hasn't show his ghoul side.

Meanwhile Kaneki has not seen the baby since the day it was born, he wasn't eating or sleeping well, sometimes he came out of his room to grab something to eat or drink a coffee, but he never approach to the baby.

One day Hinami went out with Ayato, they needed a little time alone, Nishiki was in charge of the baby that night, he left the baby sleep in the common room, near to the kitchen, he went to his room just to grab a book or something to get entertained but he ended up falling asleep in his bed, he did not noticed when the baby started crying, no one did. The baby keep crying for a while, when Kaneki noticed that no one attend his cries, he look at the common room and find the baby in his cot crying really hard, and then he was shocked by the smell, he smelled like her, he was not able to resist more and he held the baby in his arms and noticed that the little thing look at him, with his beautiful eyes, he was just like Touka, and he felt a little tear going down his cheek. In that moment Hinami and Ayato arrived, Nishiki came out his room scared and they find the scene, Kaneki holding his baby for the first time, He looked terrible so skin and the racoon eyes did not help that much, but the fact that he was there with his son was something. Kaneki noticed how everyone was there and he look at them to finally ask.

"Does he have a name?"

Everyone look at each other and shake their heads.

"We call him baby"Nishiki said.

Kaneki look again at his son and he smiled, _we never think about names Touka,_ _"no, we didn't"_ , he hear her in his mind, because, she was alive in is memory, in his heart and now in the baby in his arms. He took his time admiring the baby when it came to his mind.

"His name will be Yuuki" and before Ayato could say something.

"That's a beautiful name Oni-chan, it means a lot, good choice".

"What's with the shitty name?" Ayato said finally, Kaneki look at him and said.

"Yuu means gentleness, kindness, and ki is hope or life it depends of the kanji that is use to write it."

Everyone was admiring the scene, Kaneki was crying and saying sorry to his son, because he neglected him, for all the time he was away because it was to painful to look at this baby and remember the person that was not longer there with him to raise the little one, he felt so stupid for being so selfish, and stay away for the person that needs him the most now, his son. The little baby stretch his arms and touch his face, like if he was trying to say _is okay, now you are here._

Since that day Kaneki took care of the baby and he started to live again, he was living for his son, so he will never be alone like him, maybe it was the wrong reason, but he was living again.

 _Kaneki blink and..._

Yuuki grew up really fast, he was four years now, and like every year in his mom's birthday they paid a visit to her grave and he put flowers on it, he was not able to remember her, not at all, but his dad always said that she was cute, beautiful and kind, and sometimes she could be scary, really scary, Ayato used to say to him that his mom was really brave, she was really caring and she protected everyone, until her last day.

-I want to be with mommy, ¨why I can not be with her?-Yuuki said out of nowhere.

Everyone look shocked, and kind of sad, and Ayato cried because of the innocence of the child, but Kaneki explain to him that his mommy wanted him to be in this world right now, and he was going to look for photos to show him how was she, the kiddo nood with his head and a smile on his face.

That night Yuuki had a dream with a beautiful woman, she had eyes same color as him, she was hugging him, and she told him how much she loves him and his father, the could even smell his mother scene, and he was happy because he was able to be with her. Until she said now is time to wake up and say hi to papa.

The little boy woke up and it was morning. Kaneki was at his desk, sleeping, it seems that he was doing something that took all night to finish but the sleep beat him.

-Dady, Dady-the kid call, Kaneki woke up and took him in his arms.

-Yes, Yuuki?-

-I had the best dream ever, I dream with mommy and she was beautiful just as you say, and she says that she miss us and love us so much-

Kaneki cried because the words of his son, he even forget what he was doing in the table. but when Yuuki look down at the table he finds the draws Kaneki made, the high pitch scream that came from the kid it was pure happiness.

-That's mommy!- his violet/purple eyes shined.

-Yes, that is momy- and he gave his kid a warm hug and kissed his forehead.

Kaneki can not help to play with the black strands of hair of the little one. He can be so kind and shy, but also short temper as his mother, he loved butterflies and the best thing is that he was a happy child, and he was blessed with the loving mother that gave her life for his, and his father who teach him how to do well in the world and how to be a better person every day.

There were days when Yuuki did not see his father for a really long period, but Hinami always told him, that he had something really important to do, and everything was for him, she told to the little kid that his dad was a true hero, and one day, they will be enjoying their lives free in the society.

The years passed and now Yuuki is all an adult, a really handsome one, he look like his father but the beautiful eyes of his mother were there, he was in the coffee shop he owned, he was doing good, he studied biology at Kamii, his father was so proud of him, because he was able to live as ghoul and human, he never had to fight, Yuuki had the life that Kaneki and Touka wanted for him, now he closed the shop and goes to the place where his dad and mom are buried, he brings flowers, he is happy and grateful because they made a lot of sacrifices for his happiness and most of his live he was aside his dad, who helped to open the coffee shop, Kaneki died at a really long age, he lived, laughed and cried, he meet his grandson and granddaughter, and was in his son's wedding, the day he finally passed away he did it with a smile in his face. Because Kaneki knew that his son was happy and now he was going to met with Touka again, and finally rest.

Yuuki was the miracle that they made. He was their angel of love.

Ok, I'm crying but I have to do this, OMG can't stop, this is my first fic in English o gosh, this is an idea that came up with bhion-chan, go and check her on tumblr!, she is amazing, and my beloved ppancham, who was with me, and she heard me crying and read this and she corrected it, and she make it better.

Thanks both of you girls, i think this is the best thing I've have made and you were part of it, the image is property of bhion-chan.

Thanks for reading.

Inochi-san :D


End file.
